1. Field
The following description relates to a resonance power generator and a resonance power receiver, and more particularly, to a resonance power generator and a resonance power receiver which may switch between a high voltage power and a high current power, and transmit the switched power.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development in Information Technology (IT), various portable electronic equipment has been commercialized, and increasingly propagated. Due to characteristics of the portable electronic equipment, a battery performance of a corresponding portable electronic equipment has emerged as an important issue. Even in household electronic equipment, as well as the portable electronic equipments, a function of transmitting data in a wireless manner may be provided, however, power may be provided through a power line.
Recently, research for a wireless power transmission technology transmitting power in a wireless manner has been conducted. Particularly, a typical resonance power generator may use a Radio Frequency (RF) power amplifier to boost power transmitted in a wireless manner through a power resonator. The typical resonance power generator may insert an isolator in an end of the RF power amplifier for the purpose of isolation between a resonator and the RF power amplifier. When the isolator is inserted, an insertion loss may occur.
As power is determined by a magnitude of a voltage and a current, when it is assumed that a total amount of transmission power has a uniform value, a power signal (high voltage power) of which a voltage is dominant, or a power signal (high current power) of which the current is dominant, may exist. When the total amount of the transmission power transmitted from the resonance power generator has a uniform value, a corresponding application example may differ depending on whether a corresponding power signal is the high voltage power or the high current power.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a resonance power generator that may switch between the high voltage power and the high current power, and transmit the switched power, and a resonance power receiver linked with the resonance power generator.